RWBY and HALO 5
by Salem4ver
Summary: Takes place after Halo 5 and somewhere during Volume 2 of RWBY. Ruby's long-lost Aunt Marylin Rose finally returns to Remnant but with some people that are Ruby can consider her extended family. But things mention in this story are spoilers for those you haven't seen Volume 1 through 5 so you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Marylin Rose

 ** _Time: O1200_**

 **** ** _Location: Deep Space_**

It wasn't easy but somehow Blue Team and Fire-Team Osiris where able to stop Cortana from using the Guardians. Both teams where tired and exhausted and heading back to Infinity. Each team had their own Pelican. Blue Team where in theirs resting a little after what Cortana put them through. God they all wanted to go into cryo-sleep and sleep for a thousand years.

Marylin Rose POV

My team, myself, and Fire-Team Osiris managed to stop Cortana only barely though. My body feels like jelly and I mental state is killing me. Honestly, I feel like we all got sent to hell. I mean we had Prometheans coming out of the woodwork, new kinds of weaponry trying to kill us left and right, and oh, so much more collateral damage. I lost track after broke something for the 50th time. I have never been so glad to be resting in a Pelican. Everything that happened was taking a toll on me. I took of my helmet and let my mind drift off. Then as my mind gets closer to sleep I hear something.

 _"_ _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…"_ That's when an image appears in my head. It was a girl in white with sliver eyes like mine and crimson hair like mine too. Wait I know that girl. She's my sister! Summer. God, I missed her. I honestly don't remember what happened because one moment I was on a mission for Ozpin then the next thing I knew I was training to be a Spartan. Summer looks at me and starts to cry. That's when I see a large Grimm behind her. It goes to swing its claws. No, not her!

Summer: Marylin, please come home. Marylin? Marylin!

Marylin: Summer!

My eyes open wide and look around. Summer…my sister, I'm sorry. That was from my semblance. My semblance lets me do two things, I get dreams of past and future but also it lets control and create storms like one of the Four Maidens. And it's how I got my little nickname Storm Rose. I turn my head over to someone calling me to find that's its John and Fred.

John: Are you okay Marylin?

Marylin: I'm okay, just tired. And could really use a nice warm bed ya know?

Fred: *snorts* Then what about you shouting for "Summer"? And that face you made as you shouted that… you are _not_ okay.

Marylin: Guys don't worry about it. I'm okay. I just need rest. *goes to close her eyes but stops when she sees something*

After saying that Kelly and Linda walk over on que. Monty, I love and hate them at the same time. But one thing that is missing… is Summer. She would have loved them and they her.

Kelly: Don't live to us Marylin. We're family. And is something is bothering you then tell us.

Linda: Yeah, so what's on your mind?

They're right. And besides my behavior is a lot like Raven's. Raven Branwen, my brother-in-law Tai's first wife and mother to Yang, my niece. She was a complicated woman and had her faults, but it was with those faults and complications tore their team apart. I always felt bad for Tai and Yang. Raven just walked out on them and never looked back. Then Ruby came a long and everything was okay again. But that's where things stop for me. When Ruby was about maybe 4 or 5 I went on a mission for Ozpin. And that's how I wound up here. I pull out the photo of me and Summer before everything happened.

Marylin: *deep breath* This is my sister, Summer. Even after everything I've been through I still had that picture with me. So, I could remember her, and it gives me hope that I'll see her again someday.

Kelly: I guess Sliver eyes run in the family?

Marylin: Wish I could answer that. But I don't remember our parents.

John: You two could have passed for twins.

Marylin: Yeah, we could of. *sigh*

John: We'll help you see her again.

Marylin: W-What?

Linda: *light laugh* We're going to help you, remember what Kelly said, we're family no matter what. And besides I want to meet this sister of yours.

Marylin: I don't know what to say… Thank you my brothers and sisters.

Before they could say "your welcome" the Pelican began shaking like your stomach does when you need to vomit. In fact, the shaking was making me a little ill.

Fred: What's going on!?

Marylin: Sure, as hell ain't slip-space!

Locke: *over the coms* Blue Team, brace yourselves we're getting pulled in by a gravity planet!

Buck: *over the coms* Ya-Hooo! We're going to hell, again!

For some reason that reminded me of Qrow Branwen. Raven's twin brother and alcoholic. He could have something like that. Of course, he would be drunk saying that. Monty, that man 20 seconds without drinking out of his flask.

Vale: *over the coms* We're already in hell, Buck! What do you mean by again!?

John: Blue Team, brace yourselves! Kelly pilot the pelican and try to slow us down.

Immediately after ordering Kelly to drive I grabbed my weapons and get an iron grip on the metal pole above my head and activate my mag boots. The ship wasn't slowing down, and you can know that especially when Kelly said,

Kelly: EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT! THIS GOING TO HURT!

Tanaka: *over the coms* SAME HERE!

 ** _Time: O200_**

 **** ** _Location: Unknown_**

 ****Images of Summer dying appear in my head and I gasp then groan from my body feeling all the pins and needles that sting. My sight is blurry but adjusts to the rays of light coming in from the holes in the Pelican. I look around finding the rest of my team and Fire-Team Osiris passed out on the floor. John is the first to move.

John: You okay Marylin?

Marylin: Never been better Chief!

Fred: You're the only one Marylin.

Marylin: What the hell was that?

Kelly: It looked like a Halo Ring. I have no idea where it sent us.

Buck: Well ****!

Marylin: Took the words right out my mouth Buck. *laughs*

Buck: Well at least you can manage a laugh.

I walk outside the Pelican and I am greeted with a familiar view. I know where we are. Remnant… That means at long last I'm home! I walk over to the cliff looking down to see a familiar temple. I look at the sky and an actually smile at a Nevermore that flies by. Monty, thank you! I remove my helmet and take a long deep breath.

Marylin: *whispers very softly* Thank Monty, I owe one.

John: Marylin!?

I turn back seeing my team and Osiris rush out looking for me. I smile then turn my head back to the view. This place is so peaceful, but I know under that treetop the forest is crawling with Grimm.

Fred: You seem happy.

Marylin: *doesn't look at them* Of course I am. This place, I've been here before.

They all join me looking out at the horizon. The sun was rising slowly. It felt good to be home. Now to get back to Patch and see Summer, Tai, Qrow, Ruby, and Yang again. I wonder how much time has passed.

John: You have?

Marylin: *smiles happily with watery eyes* I'm home. Chief, Blue Team, Fire-Team Osiris… Welcome to Remnant, my home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed it! See you all next time! And yes for those that are reading my other Halo crossovers, don't worry I am working on those!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Storm of the Lost Rose

 ** _Time: O300_**

 **** ** _Location: Grave of Summer and Marylin Rose_**

Normal POV

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long stood before two graves. The graves of Summer and Marylin Rose. They had the graves right next one another. Ruby visited more often than Yang because Ruby felt cheated because she didn't get to know them as well as everyone around her did.

Yang: *places a hand on Ruby's shoulder* Come on Rubes, we have to go. Wiess and Blake are probably worried about us.

Ruby: I know, but I wish we could see them. *starts tearing up* I barely remember what they look like. Why is that happening to me Yang?

Yang: Ruby… Look I know it's hard you were very young when they passed away. I know they aren't mad that you can't remember them as well as you would like to, but they are still here. You just have to keep believing.

Ruby: *smiles* You know sometimes I don't think Aunt Marylin is gone. Sometimes I see her in my dreams saying "Don't worry Ruby. I'm coming home. I promised you I would"."

Yang smiles at her little sister rubbing her head.

Yang: See you still remember.

Ruby smiles even more and wipes away her tears. Yang gives her a hug. They stay like that for a few minutes before they here barking. They look back to see their dog, Zwei and their dad.

Yang: Let's go Rubes.

They walk away from the graves as Ruby looks at the horizon for a moment then at the graves.

Ruby: *thinking* I know your alive Aunt Marylin. I can't wait to meet you again.

Ruby skips happily behind her sister as they leave with their dad before heading back to Beacon.

 ** _Time: O500_**

 ** _Location: Beacon Academy_**

 ** _Section: Student Dorms_**

Ruby and Yang entered their dorm to find Wiess doing homework and Blake is reading. Ruby and Yang look at one another before walking in like nothing happened. That's when Wiess turns to face them.

Wiess: Where have the two of you been!?

Yang: *whispers* Crap we were so close…

Ruby: We went to Patch to see our dad.

Wiess: Oh, well next time make sure we know because we were wondering what was taking you so long. *looks back at her homework*

Yang: *looks over at Blake and smirks* So, how was your date with Sun?

Blake: *blushing and deer catch in the headlights look* Um… well… it was… ah…

Wiess: *cuts in* They were making-out in the hall.

Blake: Wiess!

Ruby & Yang: *slyly* Ooo!

Yang: Was it rough?

Blake: *bright red face* Yang!

Ruby jumps on her bed and laughs watching the older girls argue.

Wiess: I don't know as soon as I saw them I walked back into the room.

Yang: So, Blake is he a good kisser?

Blake: *daydreaming* Sorry what?

Yang: HA! *does a little spin, and thrusts fists into the air* Finally the level head Blake is head over heels for Sun!

Blake: *embarrassed* Oh shut up! *looks away*

Yang: Blake and Sun sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Ruby lays on her back laughing hard as Blake and Yang continue to argue about Blake's date with Sun with Wiess cutting in at random times giving information she got from Neptune. Ruby soon looks out the window seeing a storm brewing. A storm? The forecast didn't say anything about a storm today.

Ruby: *thinking* Weird.

 ** _Location: Beacon Tower, Ozpin's Office_**

Ozpin stood in front of the window watching the storm roll in. He hid is shock knowing who could pull off such a storm. The lighting crackled with the silhouette of a rose appearing with each inside flash of lightning. That was how you knew it was her. Storm Rose, or better known by her long dead sister, Marylin Rose. She was alive. Thank Monty. Ozpin walks over to his desk and picks up his scroll calling Glynda.

Ozpin: Glynda please call Team RWBY please I have a mission for them.

Glynda: *over the scroll* Right away.

Ozpin hangs up with a smile knowing that Ruby and Yang, as well as Tai and Qrow will be over joyed to know that Marylin has returned. He looked back at the storm wondering was going on. Was Marylin pissed off?

 ** _Location: Emerald Forest_**

The Spartans were watching in awe as Marylin focused her energy. They had no idea what was happening, but it was really cool. They saw the rose in the sky wondering what it meant. Was there a monster in the storm? God, they hoped not. Then suddenly a lightning rod strikes near Marylin scaring everyone a great deal.

John: Marylin!

She doesn't answer him. She just stands her concentrating on whatever she is doing. The lightning flashes become more frequent flashing, faster and faster. Each one comes only a mila-second after the first one. Then Marylin starts making a whimpering sound and then a lightning rod hits her.

Marylin: AHHH! *falls to ground*

Everyone: MARYLIN!?

John is the first to reach her, lifting his fellow Spartan in his arms. He looks at her worried under his visor.

Tanaka: Look the storm is clearing up.

Kelly: That's weird…

Linda: We have no idea of what his planet can do.

John: We'll figure everything out later, right now we need to tend to Marylin. Locke is there a first aid kit in the Pelican?

Locke: There should be, I'll find it. *runs off back to the Pelican*

Vale: It's strange…

Buck: The storm? We know that.

Vale: I know, but what I mean is that the moment Marylin got struck the storm faded. And while we were trying to figure out where we are Marylin started concentrating on something then the storm appeared.

Fred: She's right, the moment Marylin began to concentrate the storm showed up.

Linda: And let's not forget that silhouette of a rose in the clouds.

Locke: Chief I found it. *Runs over*

John: Thanks Locke.

John opens the kit and with Locke's help they remove her armor piece by piece. That's when they notice her undershirt. The silhouette on her shirt is done in white and is the form of a rose made from lightning with a cloud behind it.

Buck: Did she always have that shirt? Looks really cool.

Tanaka: That looks like the rose we saw in the sky.

Vale: Marylin has explaining to do when she wakes up.

John: I know.

John took a moment to look at her feeling his heart race a little.

John POV

Come on Marylin wake up! This can't be happening. I can't lose another. I check her to any injuries as my ears pick up soft whimpering. Her hand latches onto mine instantly. I notice tears rolling down her face.

Marylin: Sum…mer I… s…sorry…I…did-didn't… *squints her closed eyes*

She looked like she was having a nightmare. She had no injuries thankfully, but I did notice a large scar that wrapped around her stomach and trailed along her back to her left leg. Why didn't I notice this scar before?

Locke: Sir, we need to find a hospital. It's obvious the lightning strike affected her psyche.

John: I know, but we don't know the area, who knows what is in the forest below.

Tanaka: Kelly and I will try to get the communications up.

John: Go, Vale and Linda, give them a hand. Buck and Fred scope the area from above. Locke help me get Marylin back to the Pelican.

Me and Locke lift her up and move her back to the Pelican. We lay her on even ground. I brush her wet crimson hair off her race. Marylin… I'll admit I always had feelings that went beyond just a brother and sister like relationship, but Marylin has always thought I and Kelly have been together. I wish I had the courage to tell her that I love her. All the hell I went through weather it was training or battle, this has to be one of the hardest things. I wish someone told me expressing attraction wasn't easy. Maybe I should ask Buck, hopefully he is still married to Victoria. I look at her scar one last time trying to figure out where it came from. I now there was a gap where I wasn't with Blue Team, but this scar looks older then that.

Kelly: We've got the coms working. We sent the distress signal. Let's hope someone answers.

Tanaka: There has to be some kind of civilization nearby.

I hope Tanaka is right. There has someone out there in not the forest then a city we can't see. I normally don't pray to God like some of my Spartan friends did, but please if there is a God out there, then please… Please give me the strength to remain strong and tell Marylin I love her.

 ** _Time: O600_**

 ** _Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office_**

Normal POV

?: This is Spartan-087 of Blue Team requesting immediate UNSC assistance! We're stranded on an unknown Planet! We have injured. Repeat: This Spartan-087 requesting immediate UNSC assistance! We're stranded on an unknown Planet! We have injured.

Ozpin sat at his desk as the transmission played over. Team RWBY was in the room also listening to the signal that had arrive about ten minutes before them. Ozpin could only guess that had something to do with Marylin.

Ruby: Do you want us to find this Blue Team?

Ozpin: Correct Miss Rose. I do, I have a feeling they may have some valuable information on your Aunt's disappearance.

Wiess: *looks at Ruby* Your Aunt?

Ruby: Me and Yang had an Aunt named Marylin. She went on a mission and never came back. We don't know what happened to here. We couldn't find her body only her weapons.

Blake: Wait Marylin?

Yang: Yeah… what's wrong Blake?

Blake: You Ruby is related to The Storm Rose Marylin!?

Wiess: Storm Rose!?

Yang: Yep, that our Aunt Marylin. *tiny laugh*

Wiess is in total shock to hear who Ruby is related to. Marylin had quiet the reputation before she vanished. She was one of the strongest and kindest Huntress that lived. No matter what happened Marylin was up to the challenge.

Ruby: So, do we know where the transmission came from?

Ozpin: *nods* The Emerald Forest. We have no idea of the exact location but somewhere north in the Forest. Best guess by the temple at the northern end. You will use the launch pads from the initiation to get their faster. Now go and see what you find. But be careful we don't know they are, but it is clear they need help. And don't hesitate to ask them about Marylin.

Ruby: Understood, see you soon!

Wiess: Good day.

Blake: Bye Professor.

Yang: Later alligator.

Ozpin: *chuckles* After while crocidolite.

After Team RWBY left Ozpin gets a call from his fellow Headmaster and longtime friend, James Iron-Wood. The Headmaster of Atlas Academy and well decorated General.

Ozpin: Ah, Iron-Wood to what do I owe the pleasure?

Iron-Wood: I was hoping you could me, I have received a broadcast coming from the Emerald Forest in Vale. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?

Ozpin: *takes a slip of his coffee* And if I do?

Iron-Wood: *growls* Don't beat around the bush Ozpin! This could be serious.

Ozpin: I highly doubt that.

Iron-Wood: Oz! Vale might be in danger! As could the other Kingdoms!

Ozpin: Now, now, James calm down I have already sent some Huntsmen to look into it. I'll let you know what they find and if we are in danger. And remember James, we can't cause a panic. That will only bring the Grimm to my city and I will not stand for you bring your troops into Vale when it could be nothing. It is better if we felt it to the Huntsmen.

Iron-Wood: *glares* I understand your point Oz, but what if the Huntsmen never come back.

Ozpin: Oh, they will.

Iron-Wood: And what makes you say that? *quarks an eye-brow*

Ozpin: I have a funny feeling that is telling me there is nothing to worry about and that this broadcast will grant us old and new allies. *cuts off the transmission*

Ozpin turns his head to the window hearing thunder roll in. He watches the internal flashes of lightning. He noticed how the lightning was a distinct color. The lighting was a red color with small regular white flashes there and there. What did they mean?

Ozpin: *thinking* What are you trying to tell me Marylin?

?: She knows.

Ozpin: Whose there?

Monty: Monty.

Ozpin: It has been many years my old friend.

Monty: *laughs* I know. *solemn voice* Marylin now knows what happened to Summer and she is in emotional distraught.

Ozpin: Then it is an innovative idea that I sent Team RWBY. I also took the liberty of contacting Qrow Branwen.

Monty: Oh, that's going to be interesting. As you figured Marylin isn't alone. She is accompanied by some very powerful soldiers.

Ozpin: I see. Like I said that the beginning of the year: This will be an… interesting year.

Monty: Good Luck Ozpin, boy are you going to need it.

Ozpin only chuckled looking at the storm. He frowns and takes a deep breath.

Ozpin: Marylin, Summer I am sorry for the pain I have put you and your families through. I promise you once _she_ is gone, I'll leave this world and repent for my sins. Though I guess I am already doing that now since I do to suffer every time I lose someone close to me.

 ** _Time: O300_**

 ** _Location: Emerald Forest, north cliff_**

Kelly's POV

It was strange the storm came back but it had yet to rain. I stood by the Pelican watching the white and red flashes of lighting that could be seen inside the clouds. It was beautiful and weird at the same time. I look over to see John sitting by Marylin reusing to move. Can't blame him, I always knew he had a thing for Marylin. There were several occasions I tried setting them up on dates. They all never got off the paper because of the all training and missions we had to go on. And then there has been me and Marylin teaming up to get Fred and Linda on a date at least once. Marylin thought it be funny because they two never get along on certain topics like missions and training. It's fun watching them argue. They often sound like an old married cuople.

Kelly: See anything Fred?

I walk over to him crouching next to him and that's when I notice he is "borrowing" Linda's sniper to look out into the forest.

Fred: I see some kind of black wolf.

Kelly: Let me see. *looks through the scope* It looks like it can stand on its back legs.

Fred: It did a minute ago while it was sniffing the air. *looks back through the scope* Looks like it's on the move. Heading south. Damn that thing is fast.

Kelly: I'll let John know.

I walk back to the Pelican only to jump a little when a there is aloud crackle of lighting. I look up to see a lightning bolt strike downward at the forest. Nothing catches fire thankfully. Or at least it doesn't look like it. I turn my attention back to the Pelican and enter to find John is exactly where I left him.

Kelly: How is she?

John: Fine for the most part. I wish she wake up.

Kelly: We always want that, John. *places a hand on his shoulder* Fred saw something in the forest.

John: Aid?

Kelly: No some kind of black wolf. It had white bone plating on it.

John: Think there are more?

Kelly: In a forest like that? I think there might be a lot more.

John only nods at me which makes me sigh as I sit down next to him.

Kelly: *whispering* If you don't tell her I will.

John: *whispering* Kelly!

Even with the visor on I know he is blushing. I mentally giggle at his reaction. But then give a heartfelt smile.

Kelly: *whispering* You need to tell her when she wakes up and take her on a date. Seriously don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her. Actually, I have noticed since we were kids.

And I mean that last sentence too. Ever since we first met her, John was always looking out for her. He always had an eye on her. At first, I was jealous, but I quickly got over it after I realize they were made for one another. Marylin the kindhearted soul who has a generous heart, always someone to talk to, and loves people for who they are. And John the stoic hero who looked out for the innocent and never asked for anything but someone to love him as him. Yep, a match made in heaven. Too bad neither of them knows how to approach each other and say the three words "I love you".

Buck: Holy Fuck! Guys you won't believe this.

We all go to him.

Buck: Look at that. *points to movements of red, white, black, and yellow*

Fred: What is that?

Linda: Is that my sniper!?

Busted… Poor Fred, he is going to get thrown off this cliff. And enter the old married cuople act!

Fred: I asked you and you said yes.

Linda: Like hell I did!

John: *sternly* Enough! Fred is there anything you can see?

Kelly: *thinking* Damn this was just getting good.

Fred: Not—*Looks again* Hold on… is that a girl!?

Buck: *looks through his scope* Make that four girls. Damn they are doing a number on those wolf things.

We each take a turn watching the girls tear apart the wolves. That's when I notice that there is a girl that looks like Marylin. Is that Summer? But in the photo Summer had a white cloak. Maybe another sister? She has sliver eyes like both of them but also, she looks around 15. And that is a huge ass scythe.

Normal POV

Marylin laid in the Pelican and soon opened her eyes to the sound of Huntsmen battling Grimm. She slowly sat up and used her storm to see who it was. She knew only two of the girls she saw.

Marylin: Yang, Ruby.

Marylin slowly stands up and walks outside the Pelican. She summons another storm while activating her sliver eyes. A lightning bolt strikes her but instead of falling she is appeared to be seen a dark red collar shirt that no sleeves. There where marking that looked like tiger strips they were lit a glowing white color resting on her arms, and she had what looked like shackles on her wrists. The shackles had chains tied to two chevalier daggers on her back. She charges past the Spartans and jumps down using her daggers to land safely.

Marylin: RUBY! YANG!

Yang: *gasp* Aunt Marylin!?

Ruby: I knew she wasn't dead!

Wiess: That's the Storm Rose!?

Blake: Is she half Faunus or something?

Yang: No, that's her semblance. Long story, *punches a Bea-Wolf* explain later!

Marylin and Ruby TagTeam a large Ursa that came rumbling through. The two of them made everyone see how deadly of a pair they already were. While Marylin and Team RWBY were fighting Qrow suddenly appears taking out a Grimm that was stampeding for Blake.

Qrow: … Marylin?

Marylin: Now is not the time Qrow!

Qrow: R-Right.

Now Marylin, Team RWBY, and Qrow are locked in battle not even noticing that something is coming. Not a Grimm. Spartans. They had jumped off the cliff realizing that Marylin somehow gotten past them. John and Locke where the first to enter the fray by punching two smaller Ursa that where in Ruby's and Marylin's blind spots.

Ruby: Who are they auntie?

Marylin: Long story little rose. Is the area clear?

Ruby: I'll check. *uses her semblance and comes back in two seconds* Yep the area is clear!

John: Marylin!

Buck: *referring to Ruby* How the hell did she do that.

Marylin: Relax John I'm—*Ruby and Yang tackle her to the ground in a bear hug* ACK!

Ruby: Auntie Marylin! We missed you.

Yang: Never letting leave us again, you can count on that.

Marylin: *smiles* I know. *Sits back up*

Soon the Spartans walk over watching the little reunion. John goes to speak but Ruby does first.

Ruby: Who are they? *points at the Spartans* Are the robots?

Marylin: No, their Spartans.

Ruby: Even cooler! *stars in her eyes speeds over to them* Whoa a BR55A3!

John: How did you know?

Yang: She's a weapon's geek!

Buck coos at Ruby finding that adorable. Vale laughs a little. And the rest of the Spartans are amused.

Ruby: *flustered* Yang!

Wiess: *walks over as Marylin stands up* I am Wiess Schnee. It is an honor to meet you Miss Storm Rose.

Marylin: Please call me Marylin. *looks at Blake* And you?

Blake: Blake Belladonna.

Marylin: Nice to meet you Blake.

Yang: So, Auntie what happened to you?

Marylin: it's hard to explain, and it is a story for when we get back to Beacon. And Blue Team, Osiris, I'll explain everything about Remnant on the way.

 ** _Time: O900_**

 ** _Location: Beacon Academy, court yard_**

Qrow had gotten them a ship before leaving them to go on a mission he needed to do. The Spartans enjoyed the ride but were attentive to all Marylin had explained to them. She with each of the girls' help explained; dust, semblances, the Faunus, the four kingdoms, the Academy and told some legends that Remnant had. The Spartans where in awe after Marylin explained her semblance and how she learned the passing of her sister, Summer. Blue Team felt like they had let Marylin down. They each had seen her looking at something. They sound have realized that was the picture of Summer and her. if only they had said something sooner then maybe Marylin would have gotten to see Summer again and watch Ruby and Yang from when she last saw them. Blue Team snapped out of their thoughts of letting Marylin down when each member of team RWBY explained their semblances. Then the ship docked at Beacon. As they left the ship the Spartans where…

Spartans: Whoa… *total awe*

Vale: The view over your city ain't got nothing on this. *looks around*

Yang: I know, right?

Marylin: Welcome to Beacon Academy.

Fred: You what, the Infinity doesn't have anything on this.

Kelly: Don't let Lasky tell you that. *laughs*

Blake: What's the Infinity?

Tanaka: It's a huge ship.

Wiess: Really? What can it do?

Buck: Uh, fly through space?

Marylin: Buck, Remnant is nowhere near us when it comes to space. We don't even have anything on the moon and not like we could.

The Spartans wanted to asked about what she meant but John asked something else.

John: And the Headmaster?

Ozpin: *comes out of nowhere* That would be me.

Everyone nearly jumps.

Marylin: *crosses her arms* How do you that?

Ozpin: As Qrow would say. It's a part of my charm.

Marylin only rolls her eyes at Ozpin.

Marylin: It's good to see you again Oz.

Ozpin: Likewise, Marylin. And your new friends. I must they are not as tall than Ruby had said. *Everyone looks at her*

Ruby: Why does everyone forget I'm the shorty! *embarrassed*

Marylin: It's okay Ruby. *pats her head*

Ozpin: Team RWBY why don't head to our dorms. I'll send Marylin and her friends to you after I have word with them.

Ruby: Uh, okay sure. Bye Aunt Marylin.

Marylin: See you later Ruby!

Team RWBY walks and talks about something as they head back to their dorms.

Fred: I love you niece Ruby. She's so … what's that word?

Kelly: Innocent?

Linda: A child?

Osiris: Pure.

Fred: All three.

Marylin: She reminds me of my sister in many ways. Now Oz, what do want to talk about?

Ozpin: Follow me.

The group follows Ozpin into the Academy wondering what he was up to. Marylin figured it had something to do with Iron-Wood.

 ** _Time: O1000_**

 ** _Location: Ozpin's office_**

Ozpin explained to them everything that Marylin couldn't explain on the ship. He explained who he really was, the four Maidens, and most importantly the relics and Salem. Then the Spartans and Marylin explained the UNSC and all sorts of events in return.

Ozpin: Now that you Spartans now the truth. What will you do? I don't let many people into my inner circle.

John: If Marylin is helping you stop Salem, then I and Blue Team will contribute.

Locke: I don't see why not. If Salem is trying to destroy and rule your rule, then Osiris will help in any way.

Ozpin: Excellent. Now Marylin, if it is alright I would like to become a Professor and have full super vision over Team RWBY when they go on missions.

Marylin: I would appreciate it, thank you Oz.

Buck: Does this mean we have to be teachers too?

Ozpin: *chuckles* Teacher slash students I'm afraid. There is a lot you, Spartans have yet to learn about Remnant but for now I find it best if you Spartans taught your tactics to my students in case of some unseen event. Marylin will see over your Huntsman training with the help of Miss Good-Witch.

Spartans: Understood.

Ozpin: Here are you scrolls. You'll need them for communication and they have some information on Remnant that you might find useful.

Marylin: Thanks.

Ozpin: Of course, now you all may go.

One by one the Spartans leave the room with Marylin trailing behind. They walk over to the dorms with Buck asking questions about the Huntsmen. Marylin explains best she can as they look for Team RWBY's room. It didn't take them along because they heard Yang teasing Blake about something. When Marylin opens the door, the Spartans have to jump out of the way because of a pillow that gets flung outside. Linda picks it up as they peek inside seeing Yang and Blake argue as Wiess and Ruby are on the top bunk watching slash hiding from them.

Blake: *red face* That didn't happen!

Yang: *smirks* Then what where you and Sun talking about? I know you where texting him.

Blake: N-Not I wasn't!

The Spartans follow Marylin as she sneaks into the room and walks over to Ruby.

Marylin: What did we miss?

Wiess: Blake went on a date with her boyfriend Sun not too long ago and Yang is trying to get details.

Ruby: You guys should have been here earlier. Wiess said she caught Blake and Sun kissing and then Yang wouldn't stop asking about it.

Marylin: Sounds like two, Buck, Fred.

Buck: Lies!

Fred: I for one wouldn't do that!

Rest of Blue team and Osiris: Sure…

Ruby giggles at them then looks back at Yang and Blake.

Ruby: Hey Yang! It's Professor Pot.

Yang: *freaks out* WHERE!?

Everyone starts laughing at Yang seeing how bad she freaked out.

Marylin: It's like Fred when he's scared of Linda. *Spartans start laughing*

Fred: I am never scared of her.

Linda: Sure, you're not *pulls out a gun* use my rifle without asking again, and I will kill you.

Fred: For the last time I did ask! *a little scared*

The room struggles down the urge to laugh. Linda and Fred start auguring as the room—expect for John and Locke—loses it and starts laughing.

Ruby: Yay! It's an old married couple act.

John and Locke finally laugh after Ruby said that. Marylin smiles at everyone as she looks out the window.

Marylin: *thinking* Don't worry Summer, I'll protect them. So long as my storm is strong, nothing will harm them. I promise.

John noticed Marylin looking out the window with a soft smile. John could only wonder what she was thinking. But now he knew that he had a chance with her. They weren't trapped in some war that didn't seem to have end now. He could finally find ways to tell her how he really felt. Thank you, Monty!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And Sorry that Qrow didn't stay long but don't worry he'll be back next Chapter!

Qrow: I better.

Me: Okay, okay Mr. Drunk

Qrow: *drinking out of a flask*

Buck: Damn you really can't go 20 seconds without drinking can you?

Qrow: What was that tin-can?

Buck: I challenge you to a drinking contest.

Qrow: I like this Spartan. *he and Buck go find a bar*

Rest of Osiris: Buck?

Me: He and Qrow are having a drinking contest.

Rest of Osiris: Fuck...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teachers, Students, and the Drinking Contest

 ** _Time: Three days later, O500, Early Friday Morning_**

 ** _Location: Beacon Academy_**

Ozpin had taken another day to get things ready. So, the Spartans and Marylin had another day to figure out how they were going to teach.

Marylin was sound asleep in her new room when her alarm went off. She sighed and got up yawning. She was having a nice dream to. It was about her introducing John to Summer since in the dream they were getting married. She really wanted that to happen. Now the getting married was possible, but the introducing to Summer… that would never happen unless John was willing to go with her to visit her grave. Marylin gets up and goes to change. She walks into the bathroom and strips out of her pjs. She turns on the water and slips in. With a content sigh she washes her hair quickly before her body and steps out. After changing she walks out of her room heading for the Teacher Lounge to eat with the Spartans. As she walked down the hall she saw John and Blue Team come out.

Marylin: Morning guys!

John: Morning Marylin.

Kelly: *yawns* Morning.

Marylin: The bed that comfortable?

Linda: *stretches* Yep.

Fred: That has to be one of the soundest nights of sleep I have gotten.

Marylin: Come on let's find Fire Team Osiris.

Blue team walks a little farther down the hall finding that Osiris is up and talking about something. Buck is playing on his scroll while the rest of his team is talking.

Marylin: What are you playing, Buck?

Buck: I have no idea.

Marylin: *laughs*

Fred: These scrolls are so confusing.

Marylin: For all of you.

Linda: Says the one that lives here.

Marylin: Exactly. Come on, let's get something to eat. It's going to be a long day.

Buck: Since went is it isn't?

Marylin: Good point.

John: So where do we have to go?

Marylin: Spoke with Ozpin about it. You all will be with me as I teach the students then we take them to the auditorium for your half.

Buck: I don't understand why we had to wait four days.

Marylin: You guys needed a little time to get used to Beacon.

John: We memorized the whole school in a day.

Marylin: And he had to assign students to our class and get us supplies.

Kelly: I can see how that could have taken four days.

The group walks into the Teacher Lounge finding Professor Pot and Oobleck already there.

Oobleck: Ah, Miss Rose it had been a long time.

Marylin: That it has Bartholomew. It's good to see you again same with you Peter.

Pot: Indeed. From what Ozpin had told us you Spartans are quiet the warriors.

Locke: Thank you Peter.

Oobleck: I can't wait to see how you teach the students. I imagine the students might complain about it.

Marylin: Ruby might not, so long as she gets to see what kind of guns you all use.

Buck: Oh, yeah, she's a little weapon geek.

Vale: Especially after she introduced us to Crescent Rose.

Tanaka: I'll admit, I'm jealous of that weapon.

Kelly: Good thing Linda doesn't get one. *the other Spartans chuckle*

Linda glares at Kelly as the Spartans get their food. They eat and talk about a lot of things. They ask Marylin about Qrow.

Marylin: Besides he was on the same team as my sister and is an alcoholic what else do you want to know?

Buck: What is he like comes to mind.

Marylin: Qrow is a great guy. Funny and nice to have around. But the reason we don't see him as often is because of his semblance.

Fred: His semblance?

Marylin: Did you that crows are a sign of bad luck? Weird I know but that's how he got his name. His semblance isn't something he can control like mine for Ruby's, it's just there and effects those around him rather than himself. Comes in handy when he's fighting for his life. But because he can't control it, it can make it hard for him to be around people he loves. Like our nieces.

Linda: Poor Qrow.

Marylin: I know. And there is Yang's mother Raven who is his twin.

John: Raven?

Marylin: Raven was also on the same team as Qrow, Summer, and Tai—Ruby's and Yang's dad—and she had her faults and was a complicated woman. But it was with those faults and complications is what tore their team apart. I always felt bad for Tai and Yang. Not long after Yang was born Raven just walked out on them and never looked back. According to Qrow she returned to their tribe to become their leader.

Locke: Tribe?

Marylin: Qrow and Raven were born in a bandit tribe and got into Beacon as part of a mission to see what their tribe was up against since the huntsmen where ruining their raids and threatening their survival. Qrow and Raven though twins have very skewed ideals about the tribe and life in general. Qrow sees the tribe as a much of murder and thieves while Raven sees them as family. Qrow and Raven do talk sometimes as far as I know. And before you ask, Raven's semblance is kind of an interesting one. She bonds with certain people in her life which then creates this portal that she can use to get to them quickly. Now how it works is unknown. Qrow likes to think it's because deep down she has a good heart. Which I know she does. But I think it's more of because she people around her that she just can't help but bond with them. Even if the bond between her and the person isn't all that good. For example, her and Qrow because of how different they are in ideals and personality.

There is moment of silence as the Spartans eat. Then John brings up a new topic.

John: I remember my scroll saying something about White Fang yesterday. Apparently, they attacked a peaceful Faunus Protest in Vale.

Marylin: The White Fang is a simple story. It was founded to stand up for the Faunus. They were peaceful until their leadership changed. Instead of peaceful movements, boycotts, and protests for Faunus rights, they turned to violence. They started to plan organized attacks on shops that fused Faunus in any way and would rob dust companies that used Faunus labor. And the Faunus started getting treated better but not out of respect but out of fear.

Kelly: What about the leader before?

Marylin: He and his family went to the Faunus controlled Island of Menagerie. The Kingdoms where generous enough to give the Faunus a small sliver of land. I've been there a cuople times. It's crowded but really nice there. All the Faunus there went there because they're tired of fighting. Can't say that I blame them. Especially after what the White Fang has been doing. Now the trick in Menagerie is figuring out who is actually in the White Fang because unlike everywhere else, the White Fang don't wear masks in Menagerie.

Vale: So, if a normal human went there, the White Fang could do something to that person at any time?

Marylin: Pretty much, but I think the old White Fang leader who is the Chieftain of Menagerie wouldn't stand for it. In fact, he made it clear that if humans do come to Menagerie the White Fang isn't allowed to anything unless told otherwise or they evidence to back up their reasons for what they did.

Fred: Damn, Remnant is complicated.

Marylin: You don't know the half of it. Now the Grimm, I know told you about them but there is one thing you all need to know. Grimm are lured by fear. The more fear the more Grimm. Which reminds me Dr. Merlot.

Oobleck: Ah, him…

Even Peter seemed to have a grim face about that name.

Locke: What's wrong with Dr. Merlot?

Oobleck: He is man obsessed with the Grimm. Because of his obsession, he experiments with the Grimm trying to make them the perfect weapon like with Halsey and the Spartan program. He disappeared after the Vale Council and Ozpin found his research obscure. Rumor has it that he still is experimenting with Grimm. But where no one knows. He was like a mentor to me until I realized what he was doing. I'll admit I don't like the Grimm but even they don't deserve to be experimented on.

John: Sounds like a mission we might get sent on if he resurfaces.

Kelly: Of course, by that time people will be considering us Huntsmen.

Marylin: *looks at the time* You all finished eating? We have leave soon.

Buck: Just one more bite. This cereal is good.

 ** _Time: O700_**

 **** ** _Location: Marylin's Class_**

Marylin stood waiting as Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Team CRDL, and few other students poor in and take their seats. Blue Team and Osiris where in the auditorium trying to figure out what they would teaching. Knowing them probably standard Spartan combat.

Student1: *whispering* It's Storm Rose!

Student2: *whispering* I know! She's amazing!

Student3: *whispering* She's hot.

On the lower levels of the class seats, Team RWBY sat next to Team JNPR and where also whispering.

Jaune: *whispering* That's you aunt!?

Ruby: *whispering* Yep, isn't she so cool?

Jaune: *whispering* yeah, you know my sisters look up to her.

Yang: *whispering* All of them?

Jaune: *whispering* They all have a poster of her next to their vanities with little alters.

Yang and Ruby deadpan hearing that as does everyone else that heard.

Jaune: Yeah, I know it's bad.

Everyone giggles as Marylin clears her throat.

Marylin: Good morning class.

Whole Class: Good Morning Professor Rose.

Marylin: How are all of you today?

Whole Class: Good.

Marylin: That's good to hear, but you may not be being saying that for long. Now this is class is separated into two courses that will cross into one another so long as you but in the effort. Any questions?

The whole class raises their hands. Marylin smiles laughing.

Marylin: Okay Miss Scarlatina.

Velvet: Um… what happened to you? They said you died on a mission.

Marylin: What you all are going to be learning is about what happened to me. the thing is the last thing I remember when I was here last was that I was fighting an Ursa then it swung at me and the next I knew I was training to be a Spartan. Yes Mr. Arc?

Jaune: What's a Spartan?

Marylin: That's what you'll be learning. Anyone else? Yes Miss Adel?

Coco: I know this may sound rude but why are learning this stuff?

Marylin: Because what you are going to be learning in this class with give more ways to effectively defeat our opponents whatever or whoever they may be without much damage to the area around like if you were in a city or something. Now today we will be going over something called the UNSC. Yes Mr. Daichi?

Yatsuhashi: The UNSC? What does that mean?

Marylin: Good question. The UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command.

Nora: Wait a minute Space?

Marylin: Yes Miss Valkyrie "Space" as in beyond our atmosphere. The world I was in had mastered the ability to travel to other worlds and colonize them. Now the UNSC is a part of the UEG which stands for the United Earth Government. The Earth is where everyone in the colonies comes from. Where their ancestors lived.

Marylin starting into depth about everything she learned and experienced the whole class was in awe and wrote down everything she said.

 ** _Time: O900_**

 ** _Location: Auditorium_**

The students left after Marylin excused them to change into their battle gear to meet with the Spartans. They had learned a great deal about the world she was sent to. Ruby couldn't wait to see what the Spartans had to teach. Mostly something about combat.

Buck: They're here.

John: Welcome everyone. I'm Spartan John-117. And these are my friends and associates.

Kelly: Spartan Kelly-087.

Linda: Spartan Linda-058.

Fred: Spartan Fredrick-104. Just call me Fred.

Locke: Spartan Locke.

Tanaka: Spartan Tanaka.

Vale: Spartan Vale.

Buck: Hi there, kids I'm Spartan Buck.

John: Today you'll be learning basic Spartan Training.

Yang: What is basic Spartan training?

Kelly: To-hand-to-hand combat for one.

Locke: And that's where we start today.

The students nod with a face of determination. Boy were these kids in for the ride of their lives. The Spartans felt a little bad that these kids where going to come out with a burse or two. But life is a bitch. They all would know that for sure. *cough, cough* Cortana *cough, cough*

John: Everyone will get into their teams. Pair up!

The students find their teams and stand in line with their team mates. The Spartans start explaining more of what they'll be doing and had the teams split into pairs. So like Ruby and Wiess where pair. The exercise for today was the Spartans evaluating the student's hand-to-hand combat skills. The Spartans made mental notes of those who needed more training in hand-to-hand. Like Ruby. She was okay, but she needed some work. Yang was a different story, but the Spartans where not shocked because of the time in the Emerald Forest. Everyone else was somewhere between Ruby and Yang. This was going to a interesting class. That's for sure.

 ** _Time: End of the day_**

 ** _Location: Grave of Summer Rose_**

The sun was setting as Marylin stood before the grave of her sister. She just stared at it for the longest time. She didn't know what to say to it. Ruby said she should picture it like she was talking to Summer like she was right there instead of the grave. But that was hard got Marylin.

Marylin: H-Hi Summer… It's been a while.

She tried to come up with something to say. But this was harder than anything she had to go through. She didn't know that the Spartans had followed her, and they watch her making sure she's okay.

Marylin: *deep breath* I'm sorry Summer. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I thought I would able to get the mission done quickly and get home. But obviously Salem had other ideas. You know, the two of us have a bad habit of making a promise like that. The promise to come home one. It's like Salem heard us make it. ... Anyway… I made from friends. Their names are John, Kelly, Fred, Linda, Locke, Tanaka, Buck, and Vale. They're all very nice, you would have loved them. Ruby loves them. Yang has already tried fighting one of them today. Fred if I remember right. I felt bad for Yang for the first half. Then she used her semblance and I just felt bad for Fred but ended up laughing watching Yang throw him across the room. And the only reason Yang did that was because apparently, he somehow took a few strains of her hair. Which that reminded me of how she awakened her semblance. That was a fun day.

This cause the Spartans to wonder how her and all the students got their semblances.

Marylin: I really miss you Summer. There wasn't a day where I didn't think about you. I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect Ruby, Yang, Beacon, and ensure their survival. *laughs* Never thought I could ever sound like Raven. I know the "ensure survival" part was something she would say. I should get going before the others worry. And thanks Summer. *tears sliding down her face* Thanks for letting me talk with you. I know I probably don't deserve it.

Marylin wipes her tears and walks over to leave when she notices something.

Marylin: I am going to kill you idiots!

Osiris: Fuck! It was Blue Team's idea! *runs away*

Osiris takes off as Blue Team looks between the fleeing Spartan-IVs and a very missed pissed off Marylin.

Blue Team: No, it wasn't!

Now Blue Team runs with Marylin chasing them. The Spartans run and run as Marylin still chases them with sparks of lightning sparking out. Osiris gets separated along the way and meets up with Qrow.

Qrow: Oh, hey Spartans. How's teaching?

Buck: *pants* Good.

Qrow: Saw you all get chased by Marylin what did you do?

Tanaka: It was Blue Team's idea. We all wanted to know where she was going. So, we went with. We didn't think she would chase us.

Qrow: *small laugh* I didn't catch your names.

Locke: Locke.

Tanaka: Tanaka.

Vale: Vale.

Buck: Buck.

Qrow: Share a drink with me?

Buck: Sure.

Rest of Osiris: No.

Qrow: Okay, Buck how about a contest. Whoever barfs or passes out loses.

Buck: Sounds like fun. Lead the way Qrow.

Locke: *groans*

Vale: We need to watch this. *follows them*

Locke: This is going to be bad.

Tanaka: Marylin might kill them, then us for not doing anything.

Locke: Sounds about right.

 ** _Time: A few hours later_**

 ** _Location: Some bar_**

Qrow and Buck where on their seventh round of drinks and about to enter their eighth. Vale was video taping the whole thing while Locke and Tanaka where having a drink.

Tanaka: You're not letting him live this down, right?

Vale: Nope.

Locke: *sighs* Well, poor Buck.

Vale: *laughs* He looks so waisted.

Tanaka: He's gonna fall out of that chair.

And with that statement from Tanaka, Buck falls out of his chair passed out on the ground. Vale starts laughing Locke shakes his head and Tanaka face-palms. Qrow thrusts his fists into the air with some sort of victory shout that was slurred.

Qrow: *drunk and slurring* I win! *falls off his chair*

Locke and Tanaka laugh at Qrow.

 ** _Time: midnight_**

 ** _Location: Beacon_**

Osiris finally got home around midnight while carrying a passed-out Buck to their dorm. Buck was slurring about something making them laugh. As they got closer to their dorm they noticed Marylin walking by. Her sliver eyes stared at Buck for a moment.

Marylin: Drinking Contest with Qrow?

Vale: Yep.

Marylin: For the love of Monty.

Tanaka: My thoughts exactly.

Buck: *slurs* Hey now you're a Rockstar!

They look at him confused as he passes out again. Vale laughs still recoding Buck.

Vale: Can't wait to see what his hangover is going to be like.

Marylin: Poor little Buck.

Locke: He probably wouldn't be up for a while.

Marylin: Figured. I'll let Blue Team know you'll be down a Spartan.

Vale: Speaking of which what did you do to them?

Marylin: *evil smile* I didn't do much, but I did threaten to tell you four some very embarrassing stories. And I may or may not have shocked them.

Tanaka: That must have been fun.

Marylin: It was. Good night you guys.

Buck: *slurring in a singing voice* Good Night!

They laugh at that as Marylin walks away laughing herself.

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

?: So, Marylin lives… Be careful Ozpin, because next time she is on a mission. She'll stay dead and don't worry about her niece, she'll get what's coming for trusting you so easily. They _all_ will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like the drinking contest? Anyway, don't hesitate to give me ideas for the next chapter. See you all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kelly plays match maker!

 ** _Time: O900_**

 ** _Location: Beacon, Saturday Morning_**

Kelly woke up with a yawn and felt something on her forehead. She pulls off a sticky-note. It was from Marylin.

Sticky-note: Hey Kelly, I turned off your alarm on Friday because today starts the weekend so take today and tomorrow to relax a little okay? I'll be with Ruby and Yang today if you need me.

Kelly sighs seeing it was 9 in the morning. This must be the first time she and her team has slept in. it felt nice to have slept in for so long but since she didn't have anything to do, she thought it would be a perfect time to get Marylin and John together. She got up noticing at her team—who were still sleeping—also had a stick-note on their forehead. It was either Marylin that did it or she had Ruby do it. Kelly took her shower knowing it would probably wake up her team but didn't mind. They were going to sleep the whole day away at this rate. But not like that was a total bad thing. After getting dressed in casual clothing that Marylin had felt for them she walks out noticing her team is slowly waking up.

Fred: *yawns* What time is it?

Kelly: O900.

Linda: *jumps up* Wait what!?

Kelly: *laughs* Look at the sticky-note on your forehead.

The rest of the team pulls off their notes and reads them. Kelly walks over to her desk and pulls out a pen and paper. Brainstorming time!

Kelly: *thinking* Let's see what could, I do to set John and Marylin up on a date. *starts writing things down* Sending them together on a mission. No that is too Spartan. It needs to be something romantic. Maybe tell them to meet with me somewhere? Yes! That will do. But where…? *pulls out her scroll* Hmm… the park looks nice. The weather will be a problem. How about a trip to Vale to see the sights?

John notices Kelly doing something out of the corner of his eye. He shakes his head a little before Fred walks out and he goes in to take his shower. By the time he comes out Kelly is gone, with Fred and Linda arguing. John sighs and leaves the room letting his team do whatever they want. He choses to find Marylin and her nieces if they haven't left already. If he can't find them then he'll train and find something to do until they come back. He walks down the hall noticing that he was going to pass Fire-Team Osiris. Maybe Locke would be interested in a friendly spar. He knocks on the door seeing Tanaka being the one to open it.

John: Morning Tanaka.

Tanaka: Morning.

John: Is Locke awake?

Tanaka: Locke!

Locke: John?

John: Morning Locke, I was hoping we could spar today.

Locke: Sure. Tanaka, you and Vale will be able to take care of Buck, right?

Vale: DON'T WORRY WE GOT HIM!

Buck: Vale stop yelling!

John: What's up with him?

Locke: Had a drinking contest with Qrow.

John: Oh.

Locke: Let's go.

John and Locke walk down the hall either noticing that Kelly was talking with Oobleck.

John: *thinking* I wonder what Marylin is doing.

 ** _Time: O1200_**

 ** _Location: Vale, Some restaurant_**

Marylin, Ruby, and Yang sat down at a restaurant eating and talking about many things. Ruby and Yang told Marylin about everything she missed. Marylin would tell them about all the things she did and told them about Cortana.

Yang: Cortana sounds like a jerk.

Marylin: She was nice until that happened.

Ruby: Don't worry Auntie Marylin, *trying to sound heroic* I and team RWBY will defeat her.

Marylin: *laughs* I feel safer already.

Ruby smiles and giggles while Yang takes a slip of her soda then smiles at Ruby. The girls got their food and started eating while they talk about whatever came to mind. Marylin couldn't help but laugh as Ruby explained the initiation she went through. Yang admits to stealing Blake's book Ninja's of Love after Ruby had to use the bathroom. Marylin sighs and doesn't ask as she brings up a new topic. When Ruby comes back Marylin pays for the check and they start making their way back to Beacon.

 ** _Time: O800_**

 ** _Location: Beacon courtyard_**

Marylin had gotten a text to meet her and John at the Beacon statue. Marylin didn't think anything of it as she waited for Kelly and John. About a few minutes later John walks up.

Marylin: I knew that would look good on you.

John: Thanks, Marylin, but you didn't have to do all that.

Marylin: After all you've been in, you and our team need this.

John nods with a smile when the two get a group text from Kelly.

Kelly's text massage: Enjoy your date! ;)

Marylin and John freeze blushing badly. Oh, Kelly was going to get it when they got to the dorms.

Marylin: Damnit Kelly!

John just looks away as there is an awkward silence.

Marylin: So, what did you do today?

John: I trained with Locke for most of the morning. Then I and the others played King of the hill.

Marylin: *fake offended gasp* You all played without me?

John: You where out with your nieces. We didn't want to get in the way of that.

Marylin: Fine. Still the King?

John: Yep.

Marylin: Nora probably would have kicked you ass. From what Ruby told me she likes being Queen of the Castle.

John: Maybe I'll have her, and team play against me next time.

Marylin: I have an idea, why not do that on Monday? Put teams against one another and over wins gets to challenge you.

John: I'll bring it up with the others if you haven't killed Kelly first.

Marylin: *giggles* don't worry. I'll just tell Tanaka about that one thing Kelly did.

John realizes then laughs.

John: You're evil.

Marylin: Yeah, I know but you love me anyway, right?

John: *light blush* of course I do. *in a soft tone* maybe more then a close friend.

Marylin: What was that?

John: Nothing.

Marylin: You said something.

John: Did not.

Marylin: Did.

John: Not.

Marylin: Did.

John: Not.

Marylin: Did.

John: Not.

Marylin: Did.

John: Not.

Marylin: Did.

John: Not.

Marylin: Did.

John: Not.

Marylin: Not?

John: Did. *realizes* Damnit Marylin.

Marylin laughs cutely as John glares at her wanting to shout but knew better. She would use her semblance at any time.

Marylin: So, what did you say?

John: I didn't say anything thing.

Marylin only rolls her eyes amused by John's reaction. They start walking and talking about what came to mind. Marylin told him all about Summer and what Ruby and Yang had told her. John told her about things he didn't mention while he was separated from Blue Team. The moon was in the sky and John was a little worried seeing how it had broken off. But, Marylin had reassured him that it was just the way the moon was. After a while they walk back to the dorms. They stop at her door. She catches him off guard with a kiss on the cheek.

Marylin: See you tomorrow John. *closes the door*

John stood there for a moment wishing he had kissed her on the lips. Like he wanted but the kiss we got from her on the check would have to do. When John enters the room, he notices that Kelly is nowhere to be seen. Fred and Linda are both sleeping. In the same bed. That had to be Kelly's doing somehow. John went to the bathroom took a shower and got changed into pjs. He then walks back out and went to sleep.

 ** _Time: The next day, O1000_**

 ** _Location: Vale central park_**

Kelly did it once again. She was able to get John and Marylin on a date, again. Why was she trying hush this? Was it because she knew the two where going to be busy next week? Probably. John was looking at the stores noticing a gun store. When they peeked through the window they saw a familiar red hooded girl. Marylin smiles as she walks in knowing Ruby has her headphones on.

Marylin: Hi Ruby!

Ruby: ACK! Auntie that isn't funny! *embarrassed*

Marylin: Sorry I couldn't resist! *giggles* What are you reading?

Ruby: Gun magazine. I want to see if I can make any improvements to Crescent Rose.

John: Improvements?

Ruby: Yep!

John shakes his head as Marylin coos at Ruby and reads with her. John walks around the store looking at the new guns. Too bad he couldn't buy any of them. He didn't have enough money for that. But he was making a mental list in his head and would come back. Hopefully the guns he wanted would still be there.

Marylin: John you coming?

John: Coming.

Marylin: See you back at Beacon.

Ruby: Bye!

Marylin and John wave back to Ruby as they continue their forced date.

Marylin: I don't see why you stayed. You could have just left and yet you're still here.

John: I could say the about you. It would be rude of me to leave you here alone. Even if you did find Ruby in that store.

Marylin: Good point. *holds his hand*

They didn't see Kelly, Linda, or Fred spying on them. Fred smirks seeing John hold Marylin's head.

Fred: He's going to do it.

Linda: He better.

Team RWBY appears.

Ruby: What's going on?

Fred: Kelly is trying to get your aunt with John.

Wiess: *intrigued but doesn't really care* Is it working?

Kelly: So far.

Yang: Come on Professor John you can do it!

Blake: Let's hope so.

John: You know I always did see you more than close friend. *gives her hand a squeeze*

Marylin: Really?

John: Really. *stops at a shade tree* I've always loved you.

Marylin: *smiles* I've always loved you too John.

John leans down and kisses Marylin on the lips. Kelly and the others where far enough away so neither could hear them cheering.

Ruby: Does this mean I can start calling John, Uncle John?

Rest of Blue Team: Yes.

Yang: Can I and Ruby call you guys our aunts and uncle?

Rest of Blue Team: Yes.

Wiess: At least your family is more functional then mine.

Ruby: If you want you can be a part of our family.

Yang: Same with you Blake.

WB: We'll think about it.

RY: YAY!

John pulls away from Marylin. She smiles as they continue to walk around the park, hand in hand. They notice Qrow and Buck while passing a bar.

Marylin: Another drinking contest?

John: Buck probably wanted a rematch. *chuckle*

Marylin: Well at least Vale isn't here. She recorded him last time.

John: She did?

Marylin: Yep. It was bad. She should me the video before I went to find my nieces yesterday.

John chuckles as leads Marylin down the sidewalk.

 ** _Time: O700_**

 ** _Location: Beacon Academy_**

Kelly had reserved them a table for two at a restaurant. It was a window seat it was a beautiful view but what they didn't know that Kelly was watching them. While she was helping Tanaka find Buck who had ran off drunk… John and Marylin had just gotten back and where walking to her dorm. Marylin was leaning on John's shoulder as they walked. The day had really gotten to her. Even if all they did was walk and talk. John lays her down in her bed. When John was about to leave she grabbed his hand.

Marylin: *barely awake* Stay.

John: *smiles* Okay. *lays down with her kissing her cheek*

Little did they know that Kelly, Linda, and Fred where all peeking in smiling at the new couple. They close the door and turn in themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 2 chapters in one day! "I am so proud… of myself right now." –quote from Cayde-6 from Destiny 2 Live Action Trailer. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return of Dr. Merlot!

 ** _Time: O300_**

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

?: Ah, perfect. Yes, very perfect. Soon you won't be seen as a monster my lovely. They will see you as keeper of peace, I promise you. *looks over at panel seeing an image of Marylin* Ah, my love you have returned to me…It is time to get you.

 ** _Time: Few days later, O800 Thursday afternoon_**

 ** _Location: Beacon courtyard_**

Marylin and John sat together outside on a bench. They sat in silence as Marylin leaned her head on his shoulder. John watched her try to remain awake as he held her hand and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him smiling as he kissed her hand. They were enjoying another's company neither noticing one little thing. Kelly and Team RWBY watching them from a far.

John: You okay Marylin?

Marylin: Sleepy. *yawns*

John: Let's get you back to the dorms. *helps her up*

John leads her back to _their_ room. Kelly had moved whatever stuff he had into Marylin's room the day before yesterday since they started sharing the same bed. He didn't mind but wish she had asked him first. When they got their room, John laid her on the bed only for her to pull him into a passionate kiss. John was caught off guard but returned the kiss slipping passed her lips getting her to moan. Her arms wrapped around his neck bring him in closer.

John: *pulls away* I thought you were sleepy?

Marylin: Even after all this time, you still can't tell when I'm acting. *smiles a soft giggle*

John smiles and resumes their kiss. Her hands rest on the back of his neck where the bio-chip of where is suit plugs into is. She brushes it lightly making him tingle. His hands slid down her body and tried to get up past her shirt. He feels her goosebumps as his hands try to find her bra. Marylin gasps the warmness of his hands as her hands being to pull up his shirt. She bucks her hips into his making him shiver wanting more. But, there was a knock at the door stopping her bringing the shirt the whole way. They pull apart wishing they had come to the room sooner.

Marylin: *sigh* Who is it?

Buck: I'm not drunk this time!

Marylin and John smile as they sit up. It had been while since Buck's last drinking contest with Qrow. He was back to normal but that didn't stop his team from getting some blackmail photos on him.

Marylin: What do you need Buck?

Buck: Ozpin wants us.

They get off the bed and leave the room following Buck to Ozpin's office. When they get there Ozpin is at his desk drinking coffee like normal. They stand before him waiting.

Ozpin: Afternoon, everyone. I called you all here for something rather concerning. *pulls up images of cages with a "M" symbol*

Marylin: Dr. Merlot.

John: That's him?

Ozpin: In away. Qrow was out in the field when he discovered this. Then he found these. *shows Grimm with green crystals coming out of them*

Marylin: Oh Monty…

Kelly: What in the name of…

Buck: Now I see why Bartholomew said he felt bad for the Grimm that Merlot captured.

Locke: Where did Qrow find them?

Ozpin: Somewhere in the Emerald Forest. You are to meet with Qrow at this location. *has the location sent to their scrolls* You may leave whenever you are ready.

Marylin: Understood. Sir. And if we find Dr. Merlot?

Ozpin: Bring him into custody.

Spartans & Marylin: Understood.

 ** _Time: O300, Friday Early Morning_**

 **** ** _Location: Emerald Forest_**

Qrow sat on a rock drinking out of his flask hearing a storm roll over head. He turns to see Marylin giving him a "why the hell are you drinking?" look. He smiles with a nervous chuckle. Marylin only rolls her eyes as Buck walks over.

Qrow & Buck: DRINKING BUBBY!

Vale: Oh, boy.

John: There will a time and place to drink, so Qrow put that flask away.

Qrow: Alright, Alright. How's Ruby and Yang?

Marylin: Their good. They say "hi" by the way.

Qrow smiles but then frowns. He looks down over the cliff. The others stand at his sides seeing the Grimm with green crystals.

Qrow: You know I always thought Dr. Merlot lost all his money and personal when the kingdoms stopped his research.

Marylin: Well obviously, however he's doing this, money doesn't seem to be an object for him.

Qrow: And as for personal I really don't know I mean I still have no idea where he is.

Marylin: You go find his hiding place and we'll deal with the Grimm.

Qrow: Good idea. See you later drinking buddy.

Buck waves that Qrow transforms into a bird and flies off to get a bird's eye view. Marylin and the Spartans jump off the cliff landing on the ground and catch the Grimm by surprise. To keep the number of Grimm under control Marylin release lightning bolts, making a dome around them so they could finish of the Grimm before them. So far singling out a fair about of Grimm, killing them, then singling out another group was working so far.

 ** _Time: O500_**

After battling a horde of Grimm, the Spartans and Marylin where a little exhausted but continued to walk killing Grimm as they go. Marylin checked her scroll multiple times.

Kelly: Something wrong?

Marylin: Checking to see if Qrow texted me. But I guess I'm a little worried because of his semblance.

John: He'll be fine.

Buck: Yeah, he's survived this long. Don't worry.

Marylin: *smiles* I know but he's a part of the family.

Kelly: *whispers* I think John is jealous.

Tanaka: *whispers* I know. Even with the visor on you can tell.

Kelly: *whispers* Poor John.

After a while the group stops to break with Marylin looking at the sky daydreaming. She wondered if Qrow was okay if team RWBY was too. John placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. She smiles at him before looking back at the sky.

John: Something on your mind?

Marylin: It's been at least a month since I've been back, and I know I shouldn't worry about Qrow, Ruby, and Yang… but its where my mind has wandered.

John: Understandable. *holds her hand and gives it a squeeze* I would be in the same boat if this happened to me.

Marylin: Do you ever wonder about your mother?

John: Not really, why?

Marylin: I asked only because you have a memory of her. Someone you could have returned to if you found out what colony you lived on.

John: I see where you're getting at. When I was younger, I often wonder if she knew the clone me was a fake.

Marylin: When we find a way to contact the Infinity we're going to have a word with Halsey about where you lived and find your mother.

John: *smiles* Thank you.

Marylin's scroll goes off with a picture of a crow appearing. She answers it.

Marylin: Qrow? *listens* Where? Why am I not surprised? Okay we'll meet you there.

John: He found it?

Marylin: He did. Let's go.

They group starts to move again heading the rendezvous with Qrow. The way was clear of Grimm, but they knew that would change at any time, so they rushed through.

Locke: Picking up movement.

Tanaka: Same, lots of it.

Marylin: Grimm. *actives her semblance*

Lightning flashed quickly without warning as the Grimm tried to strike. And these where the normal Grimm. Everyone else was fighting Bea-Wolves while, Marylin was fighting a big Ursa. The moment John had defeated two Bea-Wolves he noticed the giant Ursa. It swung and Marylin went flying.

John: MARYLIN! *shoots the Ursa in the head*

Kelly: You okay Marylin? *helps her up*

Marylin: Yeah, but my aura took a beating. *sighs*

John: Any injuries?

Marylin: No.

John: Good. Fred how much farther to the rendezvous?

Fred: Just a little farther and over the next hall.

Vale: We should get going before the Grimm come back.

They continue their run to rendezvous spot finding Qrow drinking, again.

Marylin: QROW!

Qrow: But I'm thirsty!

Marylin: Then have water or something.

Qrow: Stop trying to change me!

The Spartans laugh at the argument before John clears his throat. Everyone looks at him.

John: What did you find Qrow?

Qrow: I didn't find where he was exactly, but I do know where the new Grimm are coming from. See that cave down there? *They look where he is pointing* That's where they're coming from. Other than that, I am still looking for the exact location.

Linda: Not bad.

John: We'll seal the cave and look around for any sign of Dr. Merlot.

Qrow: Copy that. *turns into a bird and flies off*

The group heads to the cave while checking out the ruin city.

Linda: I know when Glynda said that Vale had ruins of people how tried colonizing beyond the mountains didn't last but I didn't think they would be this bad.

Marylin: The Grimm did a number on this city. There are some places in the other kingdoms that have suffered a similar fate.

Buck: That is depressing.

Marylin: That doesn't give you an excuse to go our drinking with Qrow, again.

Everyone starts laughing at that as Buck huffs looking at something else. They find the cave and enter it slowly. When they get farther in the green crystal Grimm appear. There is a fight and Marylin goes after an Alpha that strayed from the group.

Marylin: Where did it go? Where am I? Shit! John is going to kill me.

Before Marylin can do anything else she is knocked out by something and is dragged away into the shadows. The Spartans finished off the Grimm and explored a little finding Dr. Merlot stuff lying around.

Fred: So Marylin just what exactly is he trying to achieve with these Grimm? Marylin? *looks around* Marylin?

Everyone looks around not seeing Marylin.

John: Marylin come in, Marylin come in!

There was only static coming in. John started to worry and looked around not seeing her anywhere.

Linda: She must have gone deeper into the cave.

Kelly: I did see her running after a Bea-Wolf. *points in the direction*

John: Then that's where we go.

The group explores in the direction that Marylin went finding she wasn't there.

?: *through their coms* Why hello there…

Locke: Who's there!?

Merlot: *over their coms* I am Dr. Merlot… and I would like to thank you for giving me my Storm Rose.

Marylin: *over their coms* LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! *lightning strikes in the background*

Buck: Oh, boy she's pissed.

Merlot: *over their coms* Calm down my—

Marylin: *over their coms* BURN IN FUCKING HELL! *Loud thunder and lightning*

Merlot: *over the coms* sedate her! *cuts of the coms*

Fred: Well…She's pissed.

Linda: We need to find them.

John: Let's get top side and contact Qrow.

Buck: Aye.

They leave the cave heading for the exit finding that there is a massive storm that is concentrated not far from them.

Kelly: Thank you Storm Rose.

Buck: Qrow where are you?

Qrow: *over the coms* Nearby. Did you all piss off Marylin?

Buck: No, Dr. Merlot has her.

Qrow: *over the coms* No wonder she's pissed. From what Oz told me, that guy is her stalker.

Buck: Wait, how come Marylin didn't tell us?

Qrow: *over the coms* Because she doesn't know. Well he might die since the storm isn't cooling off. Poor, poor Dr. Merlot. By the time we get there he'll be a cinder.

John: Let's get to her before that happens!

The group makes their way over the eye of the storm noticing how all the Grimm that try to stop them are struck by lightning as they continue.

John: *thinking* Just hold on Marylin, I'm coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Safe to say that Dr. Merlot isn't going to live long!

Dr. Merlot: My children will protect me.

Me: About them, they're dead.

Dr. Merlot: WHAT!?

Spartans killed all the Grimm.

Blue Team: Where the fuck is Marylin!?

Fire-Team Osiris: You better tell them before they kill you.

Dr. Merlot: I would never give up my Storm Rose.

Kelly: She isn't yours. She's John's!

Linda: Can I shot him?

Me: Sure.

John: Take the shot.

Dr. Merlot runs away and doesn't get very far. Blue Team captures him and threatens to kill him if he doesn't give them back Marylin.

Marylin: Guys enough! Ruby could walk in at any minute. And if I can be honest I want her to stay as innocently pure as possible.

Ruby: *walks in* Uncle John! *tackles him to the ground* I love you!

Rest of the Spartans: Aww!


End file.
